meeting someone new
by edward is hot 1234
Summary: edward is new to forks high school and bella bumps into him see what happens this is my first fan fiction be easy on my please
1. Chapter 1

Meeting Someone New

"Bells" Charlie called.

"You called Ch...Dad" I called back.

My dad Charlie always had to wish me a good day at school, but there were new kids at school. I was climbing down the stairs to Charlie. Charlie had red short hair and brown eyes, always friendly and he worked at the police station. He gave me a hug and left for work strolled up the stair to take a shower. I hopped out and stumbled my way out. I put on large t-shirt and new jeans.

I jumped up into my ancient red truck and drove to school. When I go got there I hopped out and went on my way to English. Bang I walked into someone he had emerald green eyes and sandy brown hair he did a cocked grin.

"Hello, my name is Edward. I was wondering if you could show me around and help me find my first class it is English building 10." Edward asked "I am new and …"

"Hey Edward, I see that you meet some one what I her name?" this pixie like girl asked.

"I was just about to ask that but you intuited on that question."Edward stated. "What is your name?"

"Its Bella thanks for asking" I said as polite as a can "I am going to building 10 too would you like to come with me? Edward what is your sister's name?

My name is Alice thanks for asking. Can I come with you guys please? I have the same class." Alice spoke and smiled I was staring at Edward the whole time.

"Of course you can" I smiled back. Had she noticed that I was staring at her brother the whole time? Alice and Edward handed a sheet of paper each to the teacher and the teacher Mr.Wickins pointed at me since there was no other empty seats.

"Here we meet again Bella" Alice snickers. We both laugh and then Edward just pouts.

"Where's my hello?"Edward is still pouting.

I snickered before answering "Still at the store." all of us started to laugh then class started.

We were starting our Shakespeare unit this is going to be fun not, but with Edward beside me maybe not so bad. Then the bell rang and for once it startled me and Edward caught me.

"Thank you Edward." I whispered and just smiled as if he knew that would happen, I wonder?

As we were walking to our next class I realized that Edward smelled really good, yummy. Mike this guy that has a huge CRUSH on me it was totally scary so a grabbed Edward's hand he looked at me with questionable eyes I just mouthed "just wait" he just smiled.

"How's it go….." mike suddenly stopped and looked at Edward's and my hands And freaked

"You are dating ……. My soon to be girl friend how long have you known her for? Mike asked trying to look cool.

"Go away Mike" I yelled.

When mike left all sad I felt sorry for yelling at him. Edward and I never let go and Alice was be hide us, I looked over and she was smiling and looking at our interlined a hands. We stopped and Edward put me up against the wall.

"Will you …..Be … my... Girlfriend...Please?" He even added a little pout I laughed and whispered "yes."

We hugged. I whispered "Alice was watching us hold hands.


	2. meeting the hales

****

Hey this chapter is will having rose and jasper in it so I hope you like it. This on is going to be short

Bpov : as me and Edward walked to English I just had a though is mike behind me like he was the first day of school where he was watching my but that was evil. I looked behind me and mike was there OMG he is a jerk

"hey Edward can I talk to you for little bit" mike said with a wink will he ever let it drop "its about Bella, NOW"

Edward tied not to laugh.

"Edward if you ever hurt Bella In any kind of way I will rip you to pieces " mike is acting like a big brother. "Rose" Edward yelled " this girl that looked so ….. Beautiful came running over to Edward and gave him a hug hey Rose it has been a long time where is Jasper Alice would love to see him. Are you still single?" Edward asked how can a girl look like that and not have boyfriend .

'yes am still single. Jasper has already found Alice and went to MY car soo I came over here to tell you Hi so hi Edward. Hey Edward who is your friend?"

"this is Bella Swan" he pulled me closer

"Are you two dating ?"Rose asked

"yes we are" I said with a smile" we better get going before we are late. It was nice to meet you Rose" and then I walked away and I ended up late any way.

Alice meet me after class and told me about Jasper and how they meet. It was amazing it sounded like a fairy tail. At lunch Edward, Alice, Rose, Jasper, and me sat together talking about each other it was amazing in how they became friends eating at the same pizza place that was full and there was two more seats beside Alice and Edward so they asked and Alice yelled yes and they had been friends since.

In biology we watch a movie from the 1901 on life that every thing on it everybody knew. Then gym was next I had to remember to ask Alice to come over and help me get ready for my date with Edward maybe that guy in gym class will go out with Rose after I ask her.

In gym we played volleyball and I didn't have to play because I fell and scraped my knee. After school Alice came up and meeting me at the gym.

"hey Alice do you want to come over and help me get ready for my date"

"YES, can Rose come?"

"For course" I said

**r&r give me ideas for the next chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

I'm stuck I need help and more reviews to get ideas. 

Sorry It took so long I was working on different story its about Emmett and Roslie and will look it up its called Emmett at ballett 

And different one that is not come in till November 

Sorry and I was on vaction and 2 of my cats died and I have been really busy soo so sooo sorry


End file.
